


saturday cartoons and movie nights

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: they both need to confess something





	saturday cartoons and movie nights

It was his average Saturday morning, except it wasn’t because today he was going to tell his boyfriend of two months of his son. It was honestly a spur of a moment thing, because of the text he received this morning from him saying ‘ _I have something important to tell you, could you come over whenever you’ve got the chance.’_ There was a panic that had settled into his mind, what if he found out and didn’t like that fact and was going to dump him? But, he thought about it there really wasn’t any way for him to know of the five year old that lives with him, so he sent back a text saying ‘ _Okay, I’ll probably be there around eleven.’_

Right now he was sitting on the couch eating his breakfast with his son as they’re watching the morning cartoons. When they finished their breakfast, he washed the plates and told his son to get dressed because they’re going out today. He got himself ready, and grabbed his keys waiting for his son to be ready before they’re heading off.

He sent a text to Clary telling her that he was going to be having his son and boyfriend meet for the first time.

**

His fingers were lightly playing against the keys of the piano in the apartment; this was a big step for him. It was bigger than if her were to utter the words, ‘ _Will you marry me’_ or ‘ _we should move in together’_ , this was bigger than that to him and it was scaring him because what if this was going too fast. Or what if he rejects this part of him and he gets dumped…crap that was a sign he’s fallen hard already.

A tug at his shirt shook him from his thoughts, and he smiled down at the young girl. “Someone knocked.” She says before pulling on his hand and leading him towards the door, he gladly followed behind her. They stop at the door, and he knows exactly who it is going to be behind the door and he almost doesn’t but in a few seconds the door is opening and there is a smug grin upon the young blonde at his side.

“Simon, hey…” Jace starts but falters when he see’s Simon looking down at the girl at his side. He doesn’t know what to make of it because; he really did like Simon and…

“Daddy, can we get ice cream,” That voice wasn’t that off his daughter’s, not that was someone else. Jace’s eyes find a young boy standing behind Simon.

“Maybe later Joshua,” Simon replies as he’s grabbing hold of the young boy’s hand and letting the boy stand next to him. “This…this was a turn of events; um…can we come in?”

Jace nods his head as he takes a step to the side, letting the duo in and he shuts the door once they’re in.

**

It’s silent for a few moments, for once Simon is at a loss for words because _wow_ this was not how he saw things turning out. The important thing Jace had wanted to tell him was what he was going to do _because_ of the text. Sometimes the world seems to work in funny ways.

“Joshua, this is Jace,” Simon says, gesturing to his son then to Jace.

Joshua’s eyes went wide, and a smile spread across his lips, “Boyfriend Jace?”

Simon laughed a little at the excitement from the young boy, “Yes, boyfriend Jace,” He takes a glance at Jace, wondering what was going on in his mind, or if he should have said that.

“Boyfriend Jace? Is there another Jace I should know about?” Jace replies with a smirk upon his lips, and that sent relief through him. Simon shakes his head, and Jace gives a small nod, “Well, it’s nice to meet you Joshua. I would like you two to meet Janey.”

“Hey Janey, I’m Simon,” He says with a smile upon his lips.

“Hey sweetie, why don’t you show Joshua your room?” Jace suggests as he presses a kiss to his daughter’s head. She nods her head, and motions for Joshua to follow. Joshua looks up to his father who gives him a nod of his head, ruffling his hair he gives his child a little push to follow the other. Once they were gone, Jace moved so that he was standing in front of Simon, “So, that was a wonderful surprise. I was so scared to tell you about her. I have had people, not want to continue to date me because of her.”

“I know that feeling; some people can be assholes,” Simon replies as he takes hold of Jace’s hand in his. “I was scared of your text, and taking Joshua with me was almost spur of the moment, because I didn’t know what you were going to say. And I thought, I just thought -,”

Simon was cut off by Jace pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “So was the text if I’m honest. I’d been thinking of it but this morning I just really needed to know how you felt about it.”

“Let’s have a movie night?” Simon suggests with a grin upon his lips, one that Jace finds hard to say _no_ too.

“Sure, how about everyone picks out a movie and we watch them all? I’ll duck out to get more popcorn do you mind staying here with them alone?” Jace asks.

“Go, and maybe get some ice cream while you’re out.”

“Of course,” Jace replies, pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek, “Janey’s room is the one of the right.”

Simon nods his head, and Jace goes to get the popcorn and ice cream while Simon goes to play with the children.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was a spur of the moment


End file.
